Almost
by WhiteVampy2998
Summary: This is a fanfic for Anne Eliot's book Almost. Personally, i love it, i think its a great book :D so here we go :


Jess

It was the first day of school tomorrow. My first day as a senior. My first day of being actually normal with a bunch of friends to hang out with. My first day of school with a boyfriend. I blushed and smiled at the thought of Gray, reopening his message to me so that I could read it for the millionth time.

_Hey QT,_

_Just texting to say can't wait to see you tomorrow, looking all cute with your books and Geekstuff glasses you promised to wear. I miss you already, and right now all I can think about are those beautiful blue eyes of yours. Tell my little sister good luck for her first day of freshman year._

_Love you babe._

_Don't forget to sleep. I mean it Jess, go to zzzzzzzz._

I sigh and snuggle up to my blue monkey he won me on our first real date at Thunderland. He's right though, I need to sleep. Ever since dating Gray for real, I've been getting more hours of sleep and a nightmare only every now and again. I even managed to make it through the whole day with no naps or red bulls two days ago. And I didn't want to have to nap at lunch the first day we are official at school. And this time, there was no contract between us when we hung out in front of an audience.

I loved that he and Kika had become friends, every time he came over he'd hug her and crack jokes with her. I admit, I get a bit jealous when he spends time with my family rather than just me. They say karmas a bitch, but what about envy? But then again, he admitted the same thing to me about Michelle, Corey and Gran, who'd become like a second mum to me.

I drift off, Gray's green eyes swimming through my mind.

You're a lucky, lucky girl.

I woke, looking at the clock, grinning when it said 7am. I'd made it through another night with only one line to shake me. But it wasn't that bad; id accepted that I was in fact lucky. And even luckier these days, what with a loving family, boyfriend and friends.

I parked my jeep in the car park among the other many cars already jam-packed in the area. I look nervously in the mirror and apply some lip-gloss. I'm glad that for the first time in three years, I haven't had to wear foundation to school. A loud tapping on my window startles me. Gray Porter's found me.

I look to the side, excitement bubbling inside of me, when Michelle Hopkins pulls my door open and drags me out of the car, hugging me fiercely. Ever since that day after Thunderland, we'd been closer than ever, her knowing all my secrets, and I hers. "Eek, Jess! Have you seen the boys yet?" Her smile's from ear to ear, and I can't even be disappointed that it was her who first saw me rather than Gray.

"Nope. You?" I haul my bag over my shoulder and we begin the long walk to the classrooms. She starts shaking her head but stops mid rotate. "Well here they come now," she smiles and we both stop walking, taking in the beautiful, hot, gods walking towards us. Corey and Gray's faces light up when they realise we notice them. You could hear both Michelle and my bags drop together and hit the dirt with a THWUNK. Gray fastens his pace and I launch myself into his strong arms. I hear Corey planting a big kiss on Michelle's cheek, then lips. I look into Gray's eyes and giggle at his blush. I turn my head slightly to see just how many people are watching us. And it's nearly the whole school. I can even see Kika and her friends giggling at my public display. I ignore all of them and move in to kiss Gray. We've discovered that together, he and I are like champions at making out. I run my tongue over his bottom lip. He opens his mouth wider and slides his tongue into my mouth. I run my hands over his back, curl my fingers around his neck and hug him closer to me. I feel his smile against my lips and I break off, giggling again. He puts my feet back on the ground and it's only then that I notice he'd been holding me up so that I was his height. He lets go of my waist, taking my hand instead, and slings my bag over his shoulder like it weighs nothing. He squeezes my hand and we turn to face Corey and Michelle. They're still locked in an embrace. Gray smiles, pleased his friends are together at school rather than bickering like they used to. Corey's hands inch upwards and under Michelle's shirt. She batts them away and turns her head. "Huh. It seems we have an audience." I turn and see groups of people all over just staring at us. At me. Claire Bradford is standing about 20 meters from us, staring like there's no tomorrow. She sees my look and whips around, running to her friends. I see a single tear leave her eye.

"Umm, is she ok?" I stare up at Gray through worried eyes. He kisses the corner of my mouth and smiles down at me. "Perfect." I giggle and completely forget Claire.

I smile at my reflection, pleased with the hardly visible bags under my eyes. The toilet behind me flushes and I see a very red Claire join me at the sink. She sees me and growls. "Did I do something Claire?"

Sure, she had been annoying last year, but I never thought I'd been mean enough to cause this sort of reaction. "You filthy little slut." Before I can register this, she stalks forward and slaps my cheek. Hard. Seeming unsatisfied with my wince, she kicks my belly, using the heel of her high heels and the sole of the shoe. The power surprises me and I actually fly across the room, falling to the floor, smacking my head with a big THUNK. One hand instantly flies to my gut, the second over my cheek. She smiles and leaves the room, leaving me whimpering on the floor. I curl into a ball and cry. I lower my hand to my pocket and grab my phone, bringing it to my ear. I use the speed dial and listen to the dial tone, trying to hold back my whimpers. He answers on the first ring. "Hey babe," I can hear the smile in his voice. "Are you with Michelle?" I can detect the jealousy in his voice.

"Gray..." I wince and let out a sob.

"Jess, what's wrong?! Where are you, are you ok? Is Michelle there? What happened?" He shoots out questions faster than I can understand.

"No... No Michelle. Ow," I grit my teeth, my head pounding, belly sore. "I'm in the... toilets. Can you get her? Since you can't..." I groan. "Can't come in here?" I know imp freaking him out, but Michelle's my only hope. "I'll be there in a second, hold on." He doesn't hang up, probably so that he can talk to me if need be, and I hear him running throughout the school, desperate to get to me. I hear doors fling open and finally, he crashes into the room, a puffed Corey and Michelle behind him. Gray rushes to my side and pulls me into his lap. I sob and clutch my tummy. "What happened Jess?" Michelle asks gently. She helps me sit up so that I can face her. "Claire Bradford," I whine and explain our meeting. Gray looks ready to breathe fire. Still, he pulls me close and I lose myself in his lime smell. I bury my face in his chest and he wraps his arms tenderly around me, careful of my sore spot. "I'm so sorry Jess. I can't believe she'd do that, just, crap! I'm going to talk to her. Who does she think she is to knock my girlfriend around?" I love that he's so protective and I admit, I'm glad he's so pissed. It means he really cares for me. "Babe, are you ok to stay with these two for a while? I've got some bitch hunting to do," he growls.

"Can you just wait a little longer? I promise, I'm ok, I just want to sit a bit more, and hopefully the dizziness will stop." He thumbs rubs circles into my palms, soothing me. I take deep breaths as he holds me close, whispering into my ear, promising he won't let her hurt me again. I feel bad for him; he seems to be thinking that this is his entire fault, that if he had been with me he could have stopped it. With him holding me like this, it reminds me of the first time he was with me when I had my nightmare, at his house with Gran freaking for me when she didn't even know me. I take a deep breath.

"Alright, come on, we'd better go or we'll be late for our next class." Corey helps me up and Gray leaps to his feet as if he's afraid that I'll be harmed if he hasn't got a protective hand on me.

"Are you sure you're alright? I can take you to sick bay or home if you want," Gray suggests, his green eyes concerned. So cute.

"Nope, I'm good. It's my first day as a senior, I'm not leaving just because some girl attacked me," I smile and lean up to kiss Gray's neck, raising the hairs at the back of his neck. I run my fingers over my head, searching for any lump that may have formed. I find one and press it, maybe a bit too hard. The room around me spirals and there seem to be two of everything. Wooziness overcomes me and I shut my eyes, knowing Gray would catch me before I hit the ground.

I'm half aware that I'm being carried by strong arms. Before I take a peek, I know it will be Gray, I just don't know where we're going or why. My eyes flutter open but I'm confused when I see that we're nearly at the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I ask, panicked.

"Oh Jess, your awake," he breathes. He stops and cuddles me close, kissing the top of my head. "I'm taking you home. Don't even try to complain." He started walking again, carrying me as if I weighed nothing.

"Ok," I smiled, happy in his arms. I realised a problem when I saw him veering off in the direction of his truck.

"Um, Gray, how am I going to get my Jeep home?" I ask. He stops walking and a scowl crosses his face.

"Crap! Didn't think of that," he mutters.

"Go back to class Gray. I can drive myself home," I struggle to get to my feet. He lets me down my keeps a firm hand around my waist.

"Oh no you don't. How would I know if you fainted again? No, I'm driving. I'll get Michelle to bring my car round to yours so I can go home with her."

"But-"

"Jess Jordan, after everything we've been through, do you really think I'm going to let you out of this parking lot without me?" He growled and tugged me along to my jeep. His arms unwrapped from around me and disappeared from my view.

"Gray!" I squealed as he pulled me up into his arms.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady," Gray chuckles in his best imitation of Mr Darcy. I reach up and kiss his jaw, causing him to shiver and smile. He walked me around to the passenger side of the Jeep. He pulled the door open and lightly places me on the seat. He runs around to his side and takes my hand once he's settled.

"So you're not going to get in trouble for this, are you?" I bite my lip, annoyed that I hadn't thought of his schooling earlier.

"Nope, Coach Williams saw you faint and gave me permission to take you home. He's already called your parents," Gray smiled, and I loved the fact that once again, Coach and Gray were friends.

"I hope Kika will be ok to catch the bus home. I mean, if she's had a bad first day, she'll want to come with me," I scowl.

"She'll be fine, I told Corey and Michelle to keep an eye on her," Gray squeezed my hand. What a boyfriend.

"Hey, Mrs Jordan, how's it going?" Gray asked as I led him into the kitchen. Mums head popped up from behind the cupboard door.

"How've you been Gray?" Mum smiled at him and it pleased me that everyone had gotten over the whole boyfriend contract thing.

"Oh I'm good, it's your little girl here who we have to worry about," Gray hadn't let go of me ever since we'd jumped out of the jeep. Now, he held onto my waist and brushed his lips against my neck. I giggled and my mum smiled.

"Sooo, Kika, how was your first day?" I asked the moment she walked through the door. She grinned.

"I was asked out," she stated. My mums jaw dropped and I threw her a panicked look.

"Already? What's this punk's name?" Dad said, walking through the door. She grinned and shrugged, seeming to love teasing us all. Now I knew how they had all felt over the summer when I hadn't told them Gray's- or should I say Corey's - name.

"What did you say?" She smiles and my heart drops. My little sister has a boyfriend. On her first day, in her freshman year.

"I said no. He was so dorky," she giggled. We all let out a breath.

"Plus, he would've had to go through Gray and Corey - remember Jess?" She winked at me. Of course she was talking about a time when everyone had still thought I was dating Corey Nash.

"Mm, yeah. Well I guess I'd better warn them then," I smile back, relieved my sister maintained her single status. I pull out my beloved IPhone and pull up Gray's messages. I notice about two that I hadn't seen yet.

_Hey QT,_

_Hope your better, missed you at school. Hoping you'll be there tomorrow?_

_Love you._

Always the QT. And I loved it.

It was raining as I drove to school. I cursed as I went over a speed bump that was invisible beneath the sheeting rain.

"Jess, be careful," Kika grumbled as she was thrown around in her seat.

"Sorry, I can't see anything," I squinted in my attempt to see better. Well, today would be fun. Double PE where we were supposed to be outside playing soccer. But I pictured Gray, hot and soaking wet racing over the oval. I grinned and Kika stared at me questioningly.

I glared out the window, wanting nothing more than for something to do. The teacher had left the room five minutes ago and everyone was sitting around bored. We would get up and talk but the teacher's aid kept us in line. Finally, after what seemed like years, the teacher entered the room again. He looked grave.

"Gray Porter, the phone please, line one." I glanced at him and he had a confused look on his face. He smiled at me, trying to hide his concern. He listens to the voice on the phone and his beautiful face drains of all colour. He slams the phone down and tosses me a quick glance. My heart sinks.

His face has gone from smiling to completely scared, devastated, worried. He forgets his books and flings the door open, racing out of the room. The whole class sits in silence and a few people look to me for answers. My chair screeches as I push backwards and rush out of the room after me. The only place I can think to look is his truck. I run after him, before he can completely leave the school grounds.

"Gray? Gray! Gray, where are you?" I shout, looking around like what I can only describe as a lost puppy. I'm soaked through to the skin the second the rain touches me. I shiver and continue searching for him. I stumble to a stop and bite my lip when I find him, sitting on the edge of the footpath, his hands over his head, and I can't see one inch of him that isn't soaked. I squat down in front of him, and try to look him in the eye.

"Gray, what is it?" I whisper, seeing the tears running down his face.

"Gran. She's in hospital. They don't know if she's going to make it." His hands fall down his face and they land in his lap.

"Oh, Gray," a tear escapes my eye and I pick his arms up and crawl into his lap. We sit like that, in the pouring rain until I hear a bell somewhere far off.

"Gray, we should go see her. Why didn't you leave earlier?" I ask, kissing his jaw.

"I couldn't see, my eyes were burning from the tears."

"Oh, Gray," I whisper again, releasing more silent tears. "Come on, we'll go now."

It feels weird to drive when Gray is in the car. He seems to think that as a boy, it's his duty to be driver. Always the gentleman. And now, my broken gentleman is sitting in the passenger seat of my jeep with his head in his hands, and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Gray... I'm sure she'll be fine, she's a tough little lady," I force a smile.

"The doctor said it was urgent. She's had so many troubles this summer which makes them think this will be her last." I can't think of any response. Gray, hearing my silence, looks up, wiping his tears away.

"Ok, I'm done crying in front of my girl. Sorry," he scowls, hating that he showed any weakness in front of me.

"Thank you, Jess Jordan. You are the most amazing girl and the best girlfriend a guy could wish for. I love you," he takes my hand and squeezes it. I lift it slowly to my lips and kiss it lightly.


End file.
